Fatal Love
by lovewithbenefits
Summary: Adrianna still can't get away from her horrid dreams. She soon meets a human.. a guy who actually cares who she is. But after Eric admits his feelings for her, and her feelings come out for Eric! They become a thing. But is everybody in Bon Temps happy about it? This is the 5th story to A New Person.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Prepare**

I grabbed my Merlotte's shirt and shorts, and I took them into the bathroom. I started the shower, all I could think of was the dream; what would I tell Eric. This wasn't an ordinary dream that a 15 year old had. I washed myself completely and turned off the water. I grabbed my towel and dried myself off. I knew if I told Eric, he would be shocked. I buttoned up my pants and combed through my hair good; I had to look nice for my first day. "Adrianna are you ready?" Sookie shouted from downstairs, I grabbed my socks and Nikes and ran downstairs; Sookie was ready. She walked out of the house, I followed her. Sookie and I went to the yellow car; I guess Eric or Sookie got it fixed. I opened the front door. I put my socks and Nikes on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: First Day**

Merlotte's was busy, when I walked in, I could feel everybody's eyes on me. My face went red, the burning feeling was hurting my cheeks. Within a blink of an eye everybody in the bar went back to talking.  
"Adrianna, you didn't have to make it in today?!" Sam was surprised I even came in. Sookie walked to the back, to put her apron on. I sat down at the bar stool, and saw a group of people starring at me. I was an awkward person, but when people stair at you; that's awkward. A guy with light brown hair and green eyes came up to me. "Hi, I'm Ryan and you are?" Why was he talking to me.. Oh yeah, because I was the new girl in town. "I'm Adrianna." I said politely, I wanted to make a first impression. "What made you come to Bon Temps, the smallest town in Louisiana." I laughed "Um I came because of family issues.." I had to make an excuse. "Oh ok. Well I'll see you around Adrianna."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Hard**

I walked upstairs and opened the door to the small room. I didn't even feel like taking off my shoes, I fell face first on top of the small, comfortable bed. The only thing that popped up in my head was Ryan. The kid who randomly came up to me, and asked why I was in Bon Temps. I turned on to my back, so I could breathe. I stared at the white ceiling thinking about Ryan, Eric, and Sam. Sam was already in my life, Eric saved me by using his blood; and Ryan the guy who actually cared who I was. I probably was over thinking about all of these guys. I kicked off my shoes and grabbed the Fangtasia shirt. I was ready to get out of these clothes. I pulled off the Merlotte's shirt and put on the Fangtasia shirt. I walked down stairs to grab something to drink, before I went into a coma. I opened the fridge to see what Sook had, the only thing I saw was Tru Blood. The gross synthetic blood the vampires had to drink. I slammed the fridge door and went upstairs. I crawled into bed, I fell asleep fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Pissed**

I woke up to the door slamming, I got out of bed and walked downstairs, to see who was here. Sookie was pissed, "What's wrong Sook?" I asked wondering why she slammed the door. "It's nothing, sorry I woke you up. You can go back to sleep." Sookie said trying to kick the madness out of her voice. "Um I'm not going to work to today." I didn't want to seem I was lazy, but when you get in a accident and you work the next day, of course your gonna be sore. "Ok, I'll tell Sam when I get to work, are you gonna be okay staying here all day?" Sookie said. "Yeah, I'll be fine; I'll probably watch tv, clean. I'll find something." I said. I went back upstairs and fell asleep on the comfortable bed.  
I woke up to a knock on the door, I walked downstairs half asleep; I opened the door to see who was here. "Hey, Adrianna can I come in?" Bill said. I hesitated for a moment, "Sure Bill, come right in." I said in a sarcastic tone, when someone wakes me up, of course I'm gonna be a bitch. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, and gave Bill that horrible synthetic blood. I looked at the clock above the door way, it was 7:45pm; I slept all day? Wow I've must have been super tired. "So what's up, Bill?" I said while I was pulling out a soda from the fridge. "Nothing much, just surprised that you're still here." Bill said. "What's that suppose to mean?" I said. "It means nothing." Bill had a smirk on him face. "Do you have a problem with me, I've been nothing but nice to you." I told Bill in a pissed mood. "Sure, you've been nice, telling Sookie how vampires are useless." He stood up from the kitchen chair, and out popped the fangs. Bill came towards me, I didn't know if he was going to kill me, I could've changed into anything, but I put hand in front of me; and that's when I saw the light come out, And Bill flew through the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Complicated**

"I take back my invite, you fanger!" I yelled at Bill. I slammed the front door, and walked to the living room. I turned on the tv, Stupid fucking ass vampire, dead fuck, I kept on thinking about Bill and his massive switch. Sookie came in with 2 boxes, "Hey Sook, who's boxes are those?" I said questionable. "These are yours, oh yeah and Eric is coming over." Sookie said. I rolled my eyes, and sighed. I got up from the couch, and grabbed the boxes and went upstairs. I sat the boxes on the floor and opened them up. My dad sent my stuff. I finally had my stuff. I smelled Eric when he came in, I walked downstairs. "Hey, Eric!" I said while I went to get my soda. "Hey!" Eric said with a smile on his face, was he happy to see me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Lights**

After Eric left, I had to tell Sookie about the lights that came out of my hands. "Does faeries have powers?" I said. Sookie paused and stared at the floor for a while. She finally looked up, "Yes, they do." Sookie said. There was another pause, I was shocked that I had light fingers, and I was faerie.. Oh yeah and a fucking shapeshifter! That was a fucking cherry on top of my sundae! "What the hell, Sookie! I'm tired of finding out everything on my own! You could have at least told me I had a sun in my fucking hands!" I walked upstairs and slammed the door! Why didn't Sookie just tell me, I was a fucking freak! I was a faerie, and a shifter! Oh yeah I have fucking light shit that comes out of my hands! I fell on the bed and closed my eyes, I wanted this day or fucking night to go away!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Thinking Of You**

"Welcome to Merlotte's, would you like a booth or table?" I said to the odd couple. After I gave them their menus. I walked to the bathroom, to fix myself up. Eric popped up in my head. It's crazy how, I've been here for two months; and Eric has been strangely nice to me. I fixed my hair, and saw Arlene talking to Sookie, I gave a strange look to the both of them . "Hey Adrianna, you look very cute today." Ryan said. I smiled at him, I didn't know what to say, I looked at my watch; it was only 3:30, only ten minutes then I'm off. I welcomed another a group of people. Jason Stackhouse was sitting alone, I decided to come up and talk to him. "Hey Jason, are you ok?" I said, I acted like I cared. "Uhh, yeah everything is fine." I flashed a smile at him, and left. I sat at the barstool and waited for some more people to come in. Eric made another cameo in my head. The only thing that popped up was the strange hellos, and the smiles. I shivered at the thought. Eric probably did this because he wanted my blood, he obviously knew I hated vampires, so he couldn't get my blood! "My shift is over, lets go." Sookie said pissed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Confessions**

I walked upstairs into the my bedroom, I slipped off my shoes and laid down; I just wanted to take a nap.  
"Adrianna, can you come downstairs!" Sookie yelled. I opened my eyes, I was really getting tired of people waking me up, I took off my work shirt and slipped on the Fangtasia shirt. I walked downstairs to see, or what Sookie wanted. I walked to the kitchen, and Eric was here. I rubbed my eyes to make sure it was Eric, and not a muscular girl with short hair. Sookie went upstairs, with a "I'm not apart of this" look. "What's up Eric?" I said rudely, he had it coming; when you get waken up several times, you become a bitch. "Lately, I've been coming over, and you notice something about me." Eric said... Oh shit he's gonna do it! Eric is gonna fucking do it! "Adrianna, I really like you... I sound like a pussy." Eric said with joking tone. I was shocked, I didn't know he was gonna tell me this! I thought it was something else like... Idk something different! This was fucking crazy, I hated vampires with a passion! But there was something different about Eric, out of all the vamps I met he was different. All these feelings for Eric, came out! I never thought I had feelings for Eric Northman! A vampire, a dead person, a blood drinker, a fanger. "So Adrianna, I know you have feelings for me." Eric said, which pulled me from this trance. I blinked twice.. "Um, I'm sorry Eric, but I don't have feelings for you; you know how I feel about vampires." I said, lying to myself! I really truly liked Eric Northman! He was beautiful, perfect, and most of all he liked me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Lying**

After Eric left, I just wanted to sleep, and forget about what just happened. Sookie came in "You are a fucking lier! You love vampires! But most of all you love Eric Northman!" Sookie said. I really wanted to punch her in the face, or shoot lights out of my hands and into her face! "Sookie I didn't choose these feelings! They just came. I had to lie!" I said with hurt. "Adrianna, you haven't been with anybody? Why you dumping him down? Who the fuck cares if he's a vampire?!" Sookie said with motivation. I look down at my hands, without saying anything. I felt sick to my stomach! I lied to the only guy I liked. I didn't care if he was vampire, or if he drank blood; he liked me! Sookie left, and I fell asleep, thinking about Eric.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Confessions Pt. 2**

I heard rain, fall on the roof. I woke up, still thinking about Eric. I walked to the bathroom, to take a shower, to rinse off my lies. I turned on the water, and sat down in the shower! What Eric told me kept on replaying in my head. Why did Eric have the choose the most confusing and different girl. I was faerie, and a shifter! I shut off the water, and got dressed, I brushed my teeth and hair and walked downstairs to eat something. I wanted Eric off my mind. I should have known that Eric had feelings for me. I liked Eric, It wasn't like a silly 4th grade crush; it was love. I was in love with Northman, I didn't give a fuck if he was vampire! Eric would only be the exception for a vampire, not bill. Just Eric, when he comes over later, I will tell him!  
It was 8:00 and still no Eric, I waited patiently. I kept on looking at the door, waiting for him to walk in. I tried watching tv to get my mind off of him for a while. 8:30 came around and I couldn't wait. I was going to run to Fangtasia. I ran outside in the poring rain. I could help but smile and think of a cheesy romance movie. The girl runs out in the rain and kisses her love. But that's what I wanted... a cheesy romance. Something that seemed so original, I wanted that. I saw Eric by the trees, the good thing was I didn't need to run to Fangtasia. Eric came up to me fast, "Eric! I lied, I want to be with you! I was confused about my feelings for you. Honestly I don't give a fuck if your a vampire! I just want you in every possible way!" I said loudly, because of the thunder. "Why didn't you tell me this yesterday? I could have at least went home happy." Eric said. "I know, I felt bad! It wasn't till last night, and this morning, that my feelings came out for you!" I said just wanting to get out of the rain. Eric came closely to me, He slid his hand behind my hair; and pulled me closer to him. Eric then put his lips on mine. It felt like the dreams I had, about us. The kiss and the rain, made it seem so perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Upstairs**

Eric carried me upstairs, to my bedroom. He gently laid on the bed, I sat on top of him; and kissed him again. I never wanted this night to end. Him and I together liked this. While I kissed him, his fangs popped out. I put my head up so I could see them better. I looked at him, and I gently slid my fingers down on one of his fangs. They were cold, but perfect; I pricked my finger on the end of his fang, out came blood. I put my bloody finger on his tongue, and inside his lips. He then licked the blood off like it was nothing. Eric sat up and kissed me on my neck; then he started taking off my shirt. "Eric, not right now. I want to wait." I said. Eric looked at me and smiled. He then kissed me again.  
After our kissing session, Eric laid down, and I got off of him, and laid my head on his chest. His cold hands played with my hair. Everything felt perfect, Eric and I, were together!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Official**

I woke up to, birds chirping and the sun shining through the windows. I knew today was gonna be great, I rubbed my eyes, and I saw the small hole on my finger from last night. I got out of bed to get a band-aid, I couldn't help but smile, I felt happier; it was a long time I've felt like this. After I got my band-aid, I walked downstairs to get me some Orange Juice. Sookie scared me, she was sitting at the table, eating cereal. "Good morning Sook! How are you this morning?" I said happy. Sookie smiled "I'm good, it seems like you are good?" I nodded at her. After I drank my OJ I walked upstairs to get ready for work. While I got ready for work, I thought about everything, the fact that Eric Northman was my boyfriend.. My first boyfriend was a Vampire, but I didn't care about that. "Adrianna, are you ready?" Sookie yelled from downstairs. "Yeah!" I ran downstairs. I walked to Sookie's car, and waited for her to get in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Disapproval**

I walked into Merlotte's, and grabbed my apron. I was so happy, that I wanted to work. Sam was behind the bar, cleaning glasses. "Hey Sam, how are you?" I said cheerful, Sam had a weird look on his face; "Hi Adrian, I'm good." Sam answered awkwardly. The first customers came in, I gave them a table.  
At 1:15, Ryan came in with his friends. Ryan smiled his usual smile at me, I was used to it. I walked up to him, "Hey Ryan, how are you?" I said. Ryan was surprised I was the first one to say "Hi" because he always said that when he sees me. "I'm good, you look very different today.. You look happy" Ryan said. I smiled at him, and walked away to help the next customers who came in. Sookie came up to me, "Adrianna, you might wanna take your happiness down a notch, people are talking about you! Especially Sam, and Ryan's friend over there?!" Sookie said with caution. I looked, and everybody was talking and staring at me. Yeah I'm happy but that gives nobody rights to talk about me! Bon Temps had to be the most ignorant town ever, Sam cleared his throat. While everybody was eating and talking; I grabbed Sam's hand and took him in his office. "Say it to my face, Sam Merlotte!" I yelled at him! I wanted know what his was saying, even though I could his mind. "You were with a vampire last night? Weren't you?" Sam said with disappointment. I couldn't help but give him a look, a look that I never gave anybody! "Yeah, I was with a vampire last night! But you know what Merlotte, I didn't fuck him!" I yelled again. This time I think the whole bar heard that, "Why the fuck, are you with a vampire? I thought you hated them! Because of your mom?" Sam said. I looked down at my feet, "Sam, this vampire is different. He's not like the vampires that give my mom "V"! He's gentle, and most of all... I'm his" I said with pride.


End file.
